Let Me Sing You A Song
by Atomochi
Summary: Poppy has a crush with the most mysterious charming troll in the Troll Tree, Branch. The problem is Branch's leaving without even saying a goodbye and Poppy chases him into a new village only to find his secret Trolls belongs to dreamworks with and OC that belongs to me Out of the story. Not an AU as well


Just a beautiful normal day in the village of Trolls, there was a beautiful troll named Poppy.

She's kind, caring, and sweet. It's easy for lots of trolls to love her.

But her eyes are only for one troll

 ** _Branch_**

Secretly has a crush on the blue troll makes her curious about him

 **"Why is he so grumpy?"** **"Why is he so unhappy?"**

 **"I never hear him sing for even once! Can he sing?"**

 **"Why does he look so huggable...!"** **"He got his colors but why don't he sing, party or any normal troll would do!"**

The problem is...

Where in the heck world is Branch?

She haven't see him for 2 weeks! It makes her curious plus concern about him

So she went to his bunker to find the male grey troll was not there

He was no where to be found!

And you bet! It concern her more than before!

"Guys!" She said running onto the Snack Pack

Her friends turned to their 'very' frustrated friend

"What's up Poppy? Is there something wrong?" The glittery troll that known as Guy Diamond or GD asked with his funny-ish autotune India accent

"Yeah Poppy...seeing you like that making us especially Mr. Dinkles concern about you" The chubby giant troll that known as Biggie concernly ask her while patting his glowworm pet

GD put his glittery hand on the pink troll's shoulder in concern as one of the Snack Pack personal levitate in a calming way to them "Poppy...i can sense your aura stressing about something, mind telling us what it is?"

"Creek!" Poppy exclaimed, frustatedly running her hands through her own hair "I can't find Branch!"

"That's all?" The purple troll weirdly ask

"I haven't seen him for the past two days!"

"Well knowing Branch's supplies in his bunker he just probably hiding there after he collected enough supplies for him to stay and lock himself there forever"

"Creek" She sternly stares at him "Branch would never do that! Plus I've checked his bunker more than 5 times!"

"Well then...just relax he's probably just got tired by this place and move on to another place" Creek that were being so calm is getting annoyed and 'slightly' jealous for her concern about the blue troll

"B..but...he can't just leave without saying a goodbye! That's it! If he's leaving i'm going to chase him and..and give him a proper goodbye!"

"Do whatever you think it's good to do Poppy"

"Thank you Creek" She smiles a bit before doing a loud whistling to call a humming bird and mount it chasing the grey troll she thought was leaving

"I'm coming for you Branch..."

And Creek was right. **He is leaving**

After a spending hours of looking far away from the village border deep inside the woods. She finally spotted him with a cart he pull by himself while holding both a compass and a map on his hands

"What is he doing" she thought

"I think it's better for me not to show myself to him...i better join him on his travel secretly"

Knowing if she go without telling anyone. The whole village would do a searching party for her, she write a message and let a bug deliver it to her friends

She continued spying him on his travel

After some tiring few days 'they' reaches that seems to be Branch's destination and the nearest village to their village

She decided to mount off her ride and take a stroll in the village

Then she suddenly remember why did she come there on the first place

"Where's Branch!"

So she look for him for hours

"Arghhh!" She desperately knocking her head onto a tree trunk

She's been looking and asking about the Blue troll in the village for hours!

 **Then**

She hear such a miraculously most beautiful voice she ever hear!

"I wonder who's voice is that!"

She follow the voice that leads her to a cafe where a troll just come down from the stage

"Hmmm...he sings very well...i might want to stay here for a little bit"

So she take a seat on one of the chair and ordered a strawberry milkshake

The troll that just performed spotted Poppy

"Hey" the troll greet

"Hello there..." She genuinely greet him back

Soon she finds out that the troll was quite young, same age as her probably and got green aquamarine hair and lime green skin

"The name's Lime. Lime Green. What's your name? Never see you in the village. Are you new? Or it's just the first time you're here?" He said giving his hand to shake in an anthusiasticly way

"Nice to meet you Lime, I'm Poppy. Poppy Kendrick and yes it's the first time i visited this village. I was secretly following a dear friend of mine" She giggles

The male troll giggle

"Awesome..." He said before being cuted by a new troll standing on the stage with a guitar in his hands and a microphone infront of him

"Uh oh! He's going to singgg!" Lime 'fanboying' over the troll that was going to sing

"Ummm...who's that?" She pointed at the new troll on the stage

The troll was wearing a really dark blue jacket with a hood that covered his face

"He seems familiar" She sees him setting his guitar for a bit before testing it a little bit

"Oh! Yeah! Of course he's familiar to you! You might have seen his posters around the village! And he's my hero! Not a real hero but what i mean is...HE'S LITERALLY THE BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD! And I've been his biggest fan in years! He never showed his face though...and that makes him more attractive! Not that I'm gay or something but his..his appearance would make everyone attracted and feel curious about him! Now shush! He was about to perform!"

The troll tap the microphone that was infront of him 2 times before he start to talk "Thank you ladies and gentleman for giving me such a honored night and change to sing again now i wanted to sing you all a special song...that i actually wrote for a girl back there in my place that i wish i could just sing it infront of her, i named the song as Mirrors, as the girl i love with all of my heart reflects everything in my world"

As the male troll starts singing some of the female trolls fainted

 **Aren't you somethin' to admire?**

 **'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

 **And I can't help but notice**

 **You reflect in this heart of mine**

 **If you ever feel alone and**

 **The glare makes me hard to find**

 **Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

 **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass**

 **I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside of me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making two reflections into one**

 **'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Aren't you somethin', an original**

 **'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**

 **And I can't help but stare, 'cause**

 **I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

 **I can't ever change without you**

 **You reflect me, I love that about you**

 **And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

 **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

 **I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

 **Just put your hand on the glass**

 **I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

 **You just gotta be strong**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now**

 **And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside of me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making two reflections into one**

 **'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

 **Yesterday is history**

 **Tomorrow's a mystery**

 **I can see you lookin' back at me**

 **Keep your eyes on me**

 **Baby, keep your eyes on me**

 **'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

 **I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

 **The vacancy that sat in my heart**

 **Is a space that now you hold**

 **Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)**

 **I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

 **Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

 **You were right here all along**

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside of me**

 **And now it's clear as this promise**

 **That we're making two reflections into one**

 **'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

His voice was like an angel, no! Better! She thought. Yet, it was a very familiar voice but she can't figured out

"Lime...w..who's the name of the singer?"

"No one has ever know but he's well known as Blue B.T He's actually the one who inspired me to be a singer i talked to him several times and yet i still haven't see his face"

"Is there a way for me to meet him personally?"

"The backstage room. Singers are usually rest in there include me! Wanna come?"

"Sure Lime"

Soon Poppy was infront of the 'mysterious singer' door

Lime knocked onto the door several times before the singer open the door revealing himself. Still wearing the same outfit

"What is it now Lime"

"Well B.T...i bring you a guest!" Lime said moving a bit and revealing Poppy that's been behind him

"W..hoooooo why is she here Lime?"

Poppy just waved a bit behind the young lime green troll

"Mr. B.T sorry, not trying to teach you how to treat a lady but a simple hi would probably nice"

The mysterious troll just groan

"Uh...hi. Happy now Lime?"

Lime just giggles before introduce Poppy to him

"This is Poppy Kendrick, she seems interested to you so i bring her here!"

"Lime. Everytime i perform here. You always bring a girl with an excuse with them interested on me" He said rubbing his head "Bring her out"

This time before Lime can say something Poppy already start talking

"Branch. I know it's you...please tell me it is you..." She said holding his hands

"Branch?" Lime laughed "You're giving him a nickname now?" He snickered

Poppy just roll her eyes before turning back to the other troll

"Please tell me it is you..."

"P..Poppy...L..Lime can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Fine fine...enjoy your moment with your new girlfriend B.T"

Thr troll that known as B.T grab onto her wrist and pull her in before closing the door carefully

"I..i know it's you Branch..."

"Yes Poppy" he sigh taking off his jacket and hood "It is me...now may i ask why are you here?"

"W..well...i thought you were leaving the village and would never come back! So...i chased you and followed you here. I'm sorry..." She said looking down

"Oh. Poppy..." he said lifting her chin up so her eyes can meet his

"Don't be sorry. I was the one who supposed to say that" He smile "I didn't tell anyone where i was going and little did i know. It was dangerous. What if when you were chasing me you got lost or worse! I should've tell at least you about it"

"I..it's okay Branch"

They hug...

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Hmmm? About what"

"The one...you sing about...you said earlier it was meant for a girl you like back there in the village. May i know...t..the lucky girl? "

"W..well Poppy..." He flustered "I..it was meant to you...seems like my wish to sing my song to her is already granted. I love you Poppy" He blushed

"Oh Branch..." She's out of words, don't know how to hide her overload happiness she slowly pull him into a loving kiss

It's may not the most romantic kiss

But we know

It was their best moment of their life...

 **A/N** **Okie dokie guysss...such a long oneshot to write! (2238 words in total tho) Do you like it? Leave some comments okay! Byeee...-**

 _Love: Faith, Broppy and all of the Trolls..._


End file.
